Running Away, Falling Apart
by emmycullen228
Summary: Alice and Jasper's lives are finally complete when they find each other,and terrible things happens but they make it through them all, until a secret from Jasper's past catches up with him. full summary in chapter 1
1. Meeting Jasper

**This is my first story so I don't know exactly what I'm doing so please bare with me! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Dr. M. Hemmings****

* * *

**

**Summary: Alice and Jasper's lives are complete when the find each other. When a series of unfortunately horrible events change theirs lives, their relationship some how grows stronger. But a secret from Jasper's past has caught up with him and the only way for him to protect Alice is to leave her. If you were him, what would you do?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

I loved him. I still love him! Didn't he know that? Did I not tell him enough? I wanted to be with him forever, for eternity! Why would he leave me now, in my time of need? His name is Jasper Whitlock. My name is Alice Brandon. We _were _a couple, but now he is gone.

The first moment I saw him I knew he was the one. It was a cold January morning; I believe it was the 4th and a Tuesday. His golden, shaggy hair hung a little in his eyes as he past the café where I was enjoying my coffee. He looked at me and a beautiful smile slowly spread across his face. My lips slowly copied his own. He almost walked straight into the bustling New York street when a cab driver honked. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment as I gasped, then giggled at his clumsiness. He changed his course and came right into the café and joined me in my corner booth. I don't know how long we sat there talking, but by the time we exchanged numbers and left, I felt like I'd known him my whole life. I was already in love! I finally understood what love at first sight meant. I loved Jasper Whitlock, and I think he loved me.

We quickly started dating, both knowing we were each other's soul mate. Before we knew it, a year had past and we decided to move in together. We moved into a lovely loft in the Upper East Side. Once again, a year had past. On our anniversary he told me to go to that same café and sit in that same corner booth. After about a half hour I started to worry and just as I was about to grab my phone and the bill, I looked up to see him walking past the window. His golden, shaggy hair hung, once again, in his eyes as he past the café where I was enjoying my coffee. I stood to go get him thinking he forgot. He looked at me and a beautiful smile slowly spread across his face. My lips slowly copied his own. He almost walked straight into the bustling New York street when a cab driver honked. I gasped, and jumped scared out of my mind. He changed his course and came right into the café and joined me in my corner booth.

"Jasper, you scared me! I guess you _still don't look _before you step into the street. What am I gonna do with you?" I scolded with a smile on my face. Jasper slid in next to me and kissed me on the lips. I fell in love once again, just like I always did when he kissed me, even if it was just a peck.

"Sorry, love, I just wanted to re-enact the day we met." He said this with passion glistening in his eyes. I slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss, with tears trickling down my face.

"Ali! Why are you crying? "He asked.

"It's j-just s-so r-romantic!" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him with everything I had. Then a light-bulb went off. I pulled back, "why?"

"Why what, love?"

"Why did you want to re-enact the day we met?" I asked with, I'm guessing, the most confused expression on my face

"Because, I wanted to ask you something."

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Mary Alice Brandon, will you give me the honor of taking my hand in marriage and become my wife?" he asked with the utmost confidence, and tears began to glisten in his eyes, too.

"Y-yes!" I once again flung my arms around his neck and sobbed into his warm, suede jacket.

* * *

That was three months ago, the happiest day of my, I mean our, lives. Now I was sitting in an oncologists office, after finding fist sized bruises down my spine.

_Flashback_

"Don't you think maybe... I don't know if I should say it," Bella stammered.

"My God, Bella spit it out!" I snapped, she had been doing that ever since we found the bruises.

"Is Jasper abusive, Alice?' this time it was my brother, Edward's, voice.

_"WHAT?" _I spit out that word with as much acid as I could. I couldn't even believe that my brother thought that the love of my life did this to me. I was so repulsed.

"Well, Alice it is possible-"

"GET OUT!"I screamed with tears running down my face. I couldn't would think that.

Edward quickly left the room, leaving Bella to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I don't think he really meant it, he is just very protective of the women in his life, and he just doesn't want you to get hurt... again."

As Bella mentioned "again" a whole new wave of tears slid down my face. I couldn't think of that now, it was the past.

After I calmed down, I looked at Bella and told her she was right. I went to get Edward so I could apologize. When i walked into my living room, I found Edward on the phone. He looked really upset. I was about to ask him how it was when he started yelling.

"Jasper, For the love of all that's holy, if you are hurting my baby sister, I will personally kill you myself!" He snarled this horrid falseness at my fiance. How Dare He!

"EDWARD, STOP YELLING AT MY FIANCE THIS MINUTE." I growled so loudly that I'm sure all of my neighbors heard. I pounced.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I was now on top of him, trying to yank the phone away from my terrible brother.

"UGH, get off!" he groaned

"Give me the phone!" He quickly handed it to me.

"Alice, Alice! What is Edward talking about? What bruises? Please Alice tell me what he is talking about!" Jasper worriedly asked me.

"Jasper, calm down I'm okay, their are just some bruises on my back. It's okay. My idiot brother," I glared at Edward, "was just worried about me, don't worry, i will see you when you get home from work." I said this all, franticly trying to calm him down. "I love you." I cooed into the phone.

He took a deep breath, then answered, "I love you, too." then hung up.

"Edward I swear to god, you do that again and I will shave your head in you sleep." I growled as I stalked back to my room, brushing past him and Bella. I then cam eback into the living room and grapped the phone. I headed to my "office' , which was actually more of a studio, for my designing, and open my address book. I quickly called my doctor's office and scheduled an appointment for the next afternoon.

"Will I see you guys tomorrow?" I asked as Bella and Edward readied to leave.

"Definetly, how about we plan to meet for lunch after your doctor's appointment? I can call Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme, make it a family affair?" Bella, always the one to make it a family thing.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful!" I gushed, over-reacting it, making it sound as if I wasn't slowly breaking apart inside. What if there was something wrong with me? What if.. what if I was sick? I quickly brushed that thought aside as I said my goodbyes and started dinner.

**

* * *

**

"Alice, Jasper, I have some bad news." Dr. M. Hemmings, my oncologist, who my primary doctor sent us to after some test results turned us in the direction, " Alice you have third stage luekemia."

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short. But it's my first story EVER so I don't know what I'm doing! please review and give me some pointers, it would be greatly appreciated. This is Alice's point of view and I am also working on Jasper's. In the summary it says that a secret from Jasper's past has caught up with him and even though I already have chapters 2, 3, and almost 4 done I have complete writer's block when it comes to that. so please review and give me some ideas so I can make a poll. Thanks SOOOOO much!!!!!! :)**


	2. Bad News

**This is my first story so I don't know exactly what I'm doing so please bare with me! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Dr. M. Hemmings**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

"W-what d-did you s-say?" I sobbed as Jasper was frozen by my side.

"I know this is hard, but…" Dr. Hemmings tried to explain but ,surprisingly, Jasper cut her off.

"HARD! YOU KNOW THIS IS HARD? YOU JUST TOLD MY FIANCE THAT SHE HAS THIRD STAGE LUEKEMIA, AND THE WAY YOU DECIDE TO COMFORT US IS TO TELL HER YOU KNOW IT'S HARD?" as Jasper exploded I silently cringed away, because in the 2 years and 3 months that we have been together he as never ever done that. Now I was afraid of what might happen if he did get that mad at me.

"I'm sorry, I will give you some privacy." And at that Dr. Hemmings left me alone with Jasper.

When Jasper looked at me his angered expression immediately disappeared and he came to me. When I cringed away, he slid to his knees and said "I-I'm s-sorry, A-Alice, I d-didn't mean t-to d-do that."

When I didn't say anything he continued, "I-I just can't s-stand to hear that y-your s-sick, it h-hurts m-me more t-than you k-know."

He sobbed into his hands and all I could do was slide down to the floor with him. I was no longer afraid of this sobbing mess in front of me. I loved him more in that moment than ever before. He looked at me then and all he said was "Alice." He then through his arms around me, and hugged me as close as he could, and we sat there sobbing, together.

I was great. I didn't feel any different than I had before. I was so confused as to what was going on. I was diagnosed with Luekemia and I wasn't expected to feel "great" to put it in simplier terms. It was a great month until out of nowhere I was suddenly over come with cancer cells. I was emitted to the hospital on May 25th, 2005. The cancer had finally showed up. Who would have known it would be that bad?

* * *

_Flashback_

I walked into the bedroom to put away the laundry, when a sharp pain shot through my whole body. The basket crashed to the floor. So did I. I was shaking violently and I couldn't breathe. I screamed with as much might as I could muster.

"J-JASPER!"

He quickly ran into the room, to find me shaking and sobbing on the floor in the middle of the room. He then disappeared and I was scared, so I screamed again.

"J-Jasper!" But to my dismay, it was only a faint whisper. No! this couldn't happen now! I'm too young! As the blackness slowly closed around me, I noticed Jasper one last time as he frantically spoke into the phone.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was sitting in a hospital bed, and I was hooked up to a bunch of different machines. When I tried to take one of the tubes out of my arm, Jasper's hand was suddenly on top of mine. That brought me back to reality. When I looked up at his face, it wasn't my Jasper, it was sad, almost sickly looking Jasper and I started to cry. Jasper frantically started asking if I was in pain, and thats when I noticed that my whole family was in the room, including Jasper's too.

My whole family which consisted of my mom, Esme, my dad, Carlisle,and my two brothers, Edward and Emmett. Edward's fiance, Bella, was there too. She cried everytime she looked at me. We were practically sister's and for her to see me in such a weak state hurt her, just like it hurt Jazz. Jasper's mom and dad, Phil and Renea also came. His twin sister, Rosalie,who was dating my brother Emmett, lived in Europe, she was going to school there. Emmett also lived there, that's where they met, but he was here in New York for something that I don't even we called her, she was so upset that she dropped and broke her phone. She called about 5 minutes later on her home phone, explaining what happened. She said that she would be there by the week's end.

I stayed in the hospital from May 25th, 2005 to December 22nd, 2005. It was the best Christmas present for all of us for me to be home and sitting in my living room for the first time in 7 months. Everyone , including Rose, stayed for christmas. It was the best day ever. Everyone was so happy to see me glowing in health. Jasper and I were hoping to have our wedding that summer but were sidetracked when his sister invited us to spend the summer in Europe with her. Jazz and I decided to postpone the wedding until the next summer. Our summer in Europe was fantastic. I was in remission and we were both so happy thinking the cancer was gone. But, it reared its ugly head the moment we got home. Our feet hit the ground on September 3rd, 2006 and I was back in the hospital September 30th.

It was worse then we thought. The cancer was everywhere. I sat bored everyday for the 3 months that I laid in that stupid, bland hospital room. I hated hospitals so much now. At moments I wish that I could die so that I could stop putting Jazz though this. Once this came up in conversation and Jazz, gently, took my face in his hands and said sternly

"Don't you EVER think like that! If you die and leave me here I will be wishing to die too." At that I got mad. I then put my hands on his face and said

" You will never think that way either. There cannot be a world were you don't exist. Some other lucky girl will find you and you will realize that she is perfect for you and you will forget about me." with that the tears erupted from me.

I couldn't hold them back anymore. Instead of comforting me Jazz left. That confused me more then anything, and it made me cry harder which hurt.

Em came in right after he ran out and asked

"why did Jasper just run out sobbing like a baby?" I loved Emmett but for that remark I had to hit him and even though I am weak and frail, I still had an arm.

"Ow, why did you hit me?" Edward and Bella came in and I asked them to go find Jazz and ask him if he was ok and to come back to me. About 10 minutes later, a red eyed Jay walked in and gave me a gentle but loving hug. We apologized and that never came up again.

* * *

December 31th, 2006 was the day the doctors said I was once again "clean." Jazz and I walked out of that hospital hand in hand with big grins on our faces. I got to start the New Year the right way, with a clean slate. We finally set a date for our wedding, March 10th, 2007. Even though we had always wanted a summer wedding we wanted to get the wedding over with. We just needed to settle everything else. I was so excited about the wedding plans. Since I only had about 3 months, I called upon the mothers and sisters.

* * *

"O.K., Ladies it's time to plan a wedding!" I exclaimed. I then was ambushed with a round of cheers from my girls and groans from the guys in the kitchen. Time to work my magic! I stomped into the kitchen with fake tears trailing down my face and the girls trailing behind me.

"Jazzy-poo! You don't want to marry me?" I cried while I heard "Jazzy-Poo?" slip from between my brothers lips. I shot them both a look, and they got the jist of what I was doing. They sat back to enjoy the show.

"Ali! Who told you that? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which in turn means I want to marry you!" jasper frantically tripped over those words while tying to placate me.

"Then why did you groan when I said it was time to plan a wedding, _our _wedding?"

"Well, I... I didn't groan." He stuttered, trying to come up with something to get me to go away.

"Yes you did, I would know your..." I stopped knowing Emmett would take it the _wrong _way. " Yes you did!" I started fake sobbing again. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. My side of the family had seen this before and they were all snickering from behind him.

" No, shh Alice I want to marry you and to prove it I will follow you like a puppy to _every_ wedding store that you want to go to." He always knew exactly what to say.

"O.K." I said and then walked back to the living room, leaving my snickering dad, brothers and a completely confused Jasper in my wake.

Back in the living room, us girls went back to work. I purposely sat closet to the door to listen to the guys.

"What the Hell was that?" Jasper questioned.

"Dude, you just got Aliced!" Emmett's booming laugh erupted as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, man, Alice is gonna do that to you everytime she thinks your doubting your decisions that involve her" Edward uttered under his breath, probably knowing I was listening.

"Jasper, Don't worry, Alice knows you love her. She just grew up as the only girl in the family, and Esme kinda spoiled her, by giving her whatever she wanted so that she wouldn't do that." My Dad quickly said this, hoping that me and mom weren't listening. I was gonna let it slide, but Mom heard that and was suddenly charging the kitchen. All we heard was a slap to the back of someone's head, a muffled "ow" and a bunch of snickering. We erupted into laughter! Mom, though alittle flustered, came back and sat down, continuing whatever it was before she slapped dad across the head.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was March 9th, the day before our wedding. I had planned a small but elaborate wedding, go figure! My dress was gorgeous though. When I found it I didn't want to take it off. We were heading to the dinner rehearsal when we got a call from Bella saying that Carlisle was having a heart attack. I quickly called Rosalie and Renea, who besides my mom and I were incharge of the weeding, and told them to call off the rehearsal and the wedding. We went to the hospital to find a sobbing Esme, bent over the edge of her husband's bed. As we knew it we weren't having a wedding, ever, not because we didn't want to get married but because something horrid always happened right before. I just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!!!!!!! thanks! Oh and Alice's Dress and their Apartment are on my profile. But please wait until chapter 3 is published to look at alice's "wedding" ring! you will understand why it is in qoutations then! thanks!!!**


	3. Odd Circumstances

**CHAPTER 3**

"No this can't happen, he's too young, and he's healthy! Why is this happening?" My mom, while sobbing, was spitting these frantic words at my father's cardiologist, who had absolutly no idea why this was happening to my young and healthy father.

"Ma'am I ran a few test and nothing is abnormal, so we are going to keep him here." the cardiologist said this and then excused himself from the room. I walked to my mother and hugged her, telling her it was gonna be okay.

"How do you know that Alice, it's not like you know the future?" My mom was right, I didn't know the future, so we stood there in silence.

"Esme," my father's frail voice was all but a whisper, but my mother turned to him as soon as she heard her name.

"Oh, Carlisle, honey, I'm s-so s-sorry. Th-they don't know what's wrong w-with you!" my mom, who had calmed down was now sobbing into my father's shoulder while he was comforting her. He was comforting her! He was sick and he was doing the comforting.

Edward and Emmett showed up then, they had spent the night but the had work this morning so they left. When Edward saw that my father was awake he quickly ran to him and my mother, bringing her into a warm embrace and held onto my father's hand. Emmett stood in the corner. He wasn't particularly good at this kind of thing. I walked to him and asked if he was ok.

"I don't know what to do, I think I'm really just in the way." He whispered quietly

"Oh, Em you aren't in the way by you being here you are helping dad. When I was sick, and everyone was around, it made me feel at home. And even if the worst were to happen I was okay with that because I was surrounded by people I love, and It is probably the same for dad, so don't fret. Your presence makes it that much easier." I comforted my big brother with tears running down my face.

* * *

March 11th, 2007 1:25p.m was the exact time my father's frail heart stopped beating. I couldn't believe he was gone. I didn't cry, but I think that was because I didn't have anymore tears left. We sat on the curb of my mom's house and looked back on the last 3 ½ years of my life. Jazz, Cancer, almost wedding, my father's death. And I couldn't help but think that my life was an emotional rollercoaster. Ups and Downs and loop-de-loops. And sadly I had a feeling it wasn't even close to being over.

The funeral, though sad, was as monotonous as the rest of my life lately. My mom and even brothers, who had for the first time broken down their tough fronts to sob along with the rest of the family, were crying for 4 weeks after the funeral. I sat there frozen for the most part, not speaking, thinking or moving. I was a statue. A sad, empty, meaningless statue. Jazz tried everything to the old me back, but the old Alice just wasn't there anymore. I cried late at night, after Jazz was asleep, because of what I knew I was doing to him, even though he wouldn't admit it. I felt horrible. I was the worst person in the world, and I didn't know what to do about it.

On April 24th, 2007 Jasper didn't come home after work. I was so worried so I went to his office. I frantically raced up the 16 flights of stairs because the elevator was broken. I reached the 10th floor and I couldn't breathe. I collapsed, still conscious hoping that someone would soon find me. 5 minutes later, Jasper, my knight in shining armor, came upon me on the stairs. He freaked out. He thought the cancer was gone. I couldn't catch my breathe to tell him what happened. He called an ambulance and we were soon rushed to the hospital. A half hour later, a flustered Jasper, and a pissed off me, walked out of the hospital. I was so mad that we didn't talk for a week. I knew I was being rash but he freaked out over something so small. I knew he was so afraid to lose me but he was getting all worked up about something so little. When my week pouting was up we kinda went back to normal, but something wasn't the same as before.

Jasper was even more protective then he was before, can you believe that? He actually stayed home from work for a MONTH just to watch me! I AM 27 YEARS OLD!!! I believe that I can take care of my self. So, I got a little winded, he didn't call me saying he was gonna be late. So who's fault is it exactly? JAZZ'S! It's Jazz's fault! Now wait, I need to stop right there. Here I go again blaming Jasper for all of my problems! Like I said before I'm the worst person in this world.

Once Jasper started going back to work, I felt relieved. Everything was normal. It felt just like it did before my cancer. Even though I didn't go back to work, Jasper's promotion brought in enough money for both of us. He didn't watch me as much as he did but he still acted like a puppy. Every once in a while I would catch him following me around the apartment. When I would call him on it he would say that what he wanted was in the room I was going to or he would cute his way out of it, saying that I was so beautiful that he just couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I never believed him when he said that. I was sallow-looking. Even though it was a while since I had been on chemo, I was still weak and sickly. Yellowing bruises covered almost every visible surface of my skin. And I was thin, too thin. I purposely always wore baggy clothes to make me look bigger than I was. My beautiful black hair, which used to be short like a pixie's, now was too long for my taste. It hung down my back. I never liked long hair, on me anyway. I just didn't care anymore and that's why I didn't cut it again. It didn't shine anymore, either . I wasn't who I used to be and it hurt me emotionally as well as physically to look in a mirror. There are no longer any mirrors in our apartment.

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile and it is to help me with chapter 4 so if you want chapter 4 please vote. And, also Jasper has a secret from his past and it has caught up with him, but i have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what it should be so please leave me a review with your idea! thanks **


	4. SURPRISE!

**Sorrrrrry it took me so long, I was on vacation and i didn't have my laptop with me, I hope that this chapter makes you want more. I would love to finish it but you guys aren't giving me enough feedback. ENJOY!**

**BTW: this is all alice's point of view except where is says (Esme's POV)**

**

* * *

**We were great. I was as healthy as ever. I was finally at a healthy weight, I felt wonderful. My self-confidence was also back. Jasper and I were now completely comfortable staying unmarried. Who needs a certificate saying we were legally each others? He did get me a ring though. It was amazing, and it was totally and completely me, just like my beautiful custom gown, even though i never got to wear it. The ring had a square diamond set on a platinum band with millions of diamonds surrounding it. It made it feel official. My Mom was so happy for me, but was disappointed that she couldn't spoil her only daughter by paying for a huge elaborate wedding. But she was my mother, and because she has a lot of money, she bought us a house! A HOUSE! We couldn't believe it. We loved our apartment and we loved being in the city but I couldn't do that to her so we sold our apartment and moved into our new house. It was so lovely. It was alittle too big, but Jazz and I wouldn't have it any other way. We loved it! And i think my mom was trying to send us a message by giving us 4 extra rooms, a basement, and a huge yard on top of the 2 guestrooms and large living spaces. My mother was the most caring person in the world and it was so sad to see her all alone in her giant house, so we asked her to move in with us.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" she protested.

"Mom, don't be silly! We would love for you to move in with us! There are all the extra rooms and space, it feels kind of empty with just me and Jazz" I tried to convince her but she could be so stubborn sometimes and before I could say anything else she got up and left the room. "Mom, listen to me, please! Don't be upset with me, I just miss you and wish you were closer."

"You, you do?" she whispered, and I knew I struck a cord. She hated hearing that she was too far away As we grew up, she was always around, as was my father. They never once missed any of our recitals or sporting events. They wanted us to be surrounded by love, especially after they saved us from the worst possible outcome in life. My brothers and I were all 'victims' of horrid tradegies and though we supressed these tradegies, they didn't want any events to trigger them and ruin our now perfect lives.

My mother and father fell in love with this old McMansion deep in the woods. After my mother renovated it and turned it into her own, she realized that it was too big for her and dad alone. So, knowing she couldn't have children, she adopted Emmett, he was 4 and his parents died in an accident. He was involved in the accident too, but his brain somehow supressed the memory, so he doesn't remember what happened. When Emmett turned 8, he confessed to mom that he was lonely and that he wanted a brother to play with. So she went back to the orphanage where she first found him.

* * *

(Esme's POV)

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen, it is so wonderful to see you. May I ask why you are here?" Mary-Lou, the Director of Adoption asked as I walked into her office. She had a look crossed between confusion and happiness on her beautiful, though deeply aged face, either wondering if Emmett something was wrong with Emmett or if I was back to rescue another one of her poor little darlings.

"Well, Mary-Lou, like I said when I first met you, you may call me Esme, and second there is no need for confusion, my Emmett is absolutley wonderful. I was wondering if you have any little boys, preferebly between the ages of 4 and 7. See Emmett came to me yesterday after school and confessed to me that he missed having other kids around. He told me he would love to have a little brother to play with. So, that is why I am here, in your angel-like presence." I chided, knowing if I complimented her, I would get the best pick.

"Oh, now, Esme, if there is an angel in this room it is most definetly you, you have visited this here orphanage more times than I can count and you are always here to help. And yes i do believe i have the perfect child for you. Follow me."

When we walked into the play yard I was stunned by the amount of children, there numbers must have tripled since I was here last, which was a mere 2 months before. She led me over to this little boy, no older than 4 with bronze colored hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. He looked at me with the most frightened expression carved into his babyish face. Next to him was the tiniest girl i have ever seen. She was most likely between the ages of 2 and 3 and she, too, had piercing emerald green eyes, though her hair was short, black and spikey, like a pixie. They both had similar bone structures and looked very much alike.

"This is Edward and Alice. They are brother and sister, he is 4 and she is 2 1/2. They are inseperable... Edward, Alice, this is Mrs. Cullen, she is looking for a child to take home. Would you like to say hi?" she whispered to them, most likely to not scare them.

"Hi" Edward whispered, he sounded even more frightened then he looked. "Hello, Edward. It is very nice to meet you." I said quietly, I didn't want to scare him too.

Alice just looked at me with a look of longing as if I was an angel. It made my insides melt for this little fairy to stare at me like I was saving her from her own personal hell, even though i was pretty sure she didn't have a clue about where she was or why she was here. I silently wondered to myself, _Why are they here_? It made no sense for these beautiful children to be sitting in this cold orphanage.

"Alice, you know its not polite to stare, say hello to Mrs. Cullen." Mary-lou reprimaned over my shoulder. "oh, it's ok Mary-lou, I understand how she feels, and that she is frightened, but she is being very strong by not showing it." I responded, I didn't want Alice to think i thought she was being rude. I thought it was adorable the way she was looking at me. Edward quickly straightened when i said that by not showing your fright, you are being strong. I guess he didn't want to be weak, especially when compaird to his little sister.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." Alice sang, she had a voice that sounded like a small wind chime, tinkling away in a warm, summer breeze. I gapsed when i heard her giggle at my shocked expression. It was the most beautiful sound i had ever heard, I knew suddenly that this little pixie was destined to be in my arms as i walked out of this orphanage, and knowing that Emmett would be disapointed that i brought him the exact opposite of what he asked, I knew Edward, too, would be accompanying me to my home in the forest.

When Mary-Lou left Edward and Alice in the play yard, I was in awe of the two little orphans. I had this feeling, like I was destined to rescue those two poor orphans. I looked at Mary-Lou and asked her about their story.

"Their parents were very abusive. Their parents were never home, but when they were, they were constantly yelling and screaming at them. The mom was not married to their father, only living with him. He hated children and when he found out she was pregnant for the second time he threw them out. She had to go live with her parents. They took care of the children while she worked. They never heard from the father, and they were fine with that. One evening, their mother, Elizabeth, never returned from work. They thought she was once again out partying. At 2o'clock in the morning they recieved a call from the local Police Station. It was about Elizabeth, she had been shot and killed as she walked to her car from the small bar in town. They knew who had killed her but they didn't want to disclose that information until they came down to the station. So Mr. Masen, their grandfather, went to the station leaving the grandmother with Edward and Alice. Charlie, their father, had killed her, believing that she had stolen his money. He was a drug addict and was always drunk. Before the children were born he would abuse Elizabeth. When she was killed, the grandparents gained custdity. They took care of the children for 2 and a half years, but they didn't have the energy to care for two children under the age of 5, so they brought them to me. They have only been here a few weeks." Mary-Lou had tears i her eyes, and so did I. What happened to these children had hurt to hear, and i don't even know them.

"Give me those papers."

* * *

"Yes, mom! Of course, the house is so big for just you, and dad's stuff is still there and…" _BAM!_ The door slammed and before i knew it my mother was speeding away. I didn't know what I said. I replayed it in my head. _"Yes, mom! Of course, the house is so big for just you, and dad's stuff is still there and…" _Ugh! I'm an idiot, I brought up dad. That always gets her upset. So I jumped in my car and went after her. When I reached the house she was just closing the garage door, so I pulled around the front and walked up the stairs. Mom had a "hidden" key for the door. I grabbed it and let myself in. I was in the kitchen when she walked in.

"Ah! Ugh, Alice don't you ever do that to me again!" as she reprimanded me she wiped tears away from her beautiful, wrinkle free face.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you, it's just that I missed having you around, and I know your lonely, I can see it in your eyes." now we were hugging, while she quietly sobbed onto my shoulder.

My mom had agreed to move in with us, but only until she found herself an apartment. She was such an independent woman and she couldn't get rid of the house, it held all of our memories. On her birthday, Jazz, Em, Eddie, Bells, Rosie, and I took her to the fanciest restaurant in town. She was so excited and it was the happiest I had seen her since my father's passing. When she found the apartment that she wanted, I asked her if I could see the contract, she agreed, though confused. In bold letters it said, **'Small Dogs Allowed'. **I was ecstatic! I decided that I was gonna get her a puppy!! She was going to be so happy, well that's what I thought anyway.

* * *

"What the hell, Alice?" I decided to run the suggestion by my brothers first, and this was Edward's response. "What were you think when you decided this?"

"Well, I didn't actually decide anything yet, Edward, that's why I'm here." I countered. "I wanted to ask you first, because mom has been denying everything I want to get her."

"Well, Ali, I would do the same thing if I was mom, I mean, you push yourself onto her and you don't let her decide for herself." This was Emmett, who usually wasn't this serious, something was up, but it wasn't the time to worry about my big teddy bear of a brother.

"She is just so lonely all the time, and I wanted to get her something to keep her company." I whimpered, my brothers towering over me, making me feel smaller then I actually am.

"Alice, she isn't going to accept the dog, and you know that." Edward was always right, but right now I had a feeling I needed a second opinion.

"Fine, I guess your right, I have to go, I'm meeting the girls for lunch." I gave them each kiss and hug and was on my way.

* * *

"Ok, Rose, Bells, I have to ask you something," they looked at me as if I was going to ask them to rob a bank with me.

"What's up, Ali?" Bella wasn't paying complete attention to me, she was to busy texting my brother. I snatched the phone away. " Bells, this is serious!" I screeched.

"Sorry, what's the matter?" she asked again. Rose was getting impatient, so I finally spit it out.

"I think I'm gonna get my mom a puppy!" I exclaimed. At first they just sat there and then huge grins spread across there faces. I knew I should have asked them first!!

"Really? Oh my god! Ali, she is gonna love a puppy!" this was Rose who had known my mother longer than Bella, and I knew she was right.

"Really, you think?" I was now questioning myself, well I guess that's what I get for asking my stupid brothers.

"When are you gonna get it?" This was Bella, she loved dogs. I actually hadn't thought about that yet.

"How about we go after lunch, I'm gonna give it to her on her birthday." I was so excited that my girls agreed with me, they usually did.

"Wait, her birthday was last month, aren't you alittle late?"

"Yeah, but I decided that I'm gonna train it first, so that she doesn't have to deal with that." I didn't want to do that to my mom, the point of the dog was to keep her company, not drive her up a wall.

* * *

"OMG, its so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all three of us squealed as the girl brought the puppy into the play room. It was a little brown German Shepherd and it was the cutest thing ever! He fit into the crook of her arm and he looked like a teddy bear. I wanted it for myself but I have Jazz. I don't need anything else to take care of.

"He is only 2 months old, someone dropped him off. When the guy came in he said that the mother was hit by a car and he found the pup lying by her wounded body. So he brought the pup here and took the mom to the vet, not knowing what was wrong with her. He came back an hour later saying she died on the operating table, so he said that we should find a home for the little guy." Aw, poor baby, what a traumatizing life, it reminded me of my own. Luckily we both had happy endings.

"He is so cute, mom will love him, right?" Mom definitely deserved him, they were perfect for each other, both left alone.

"Of course, and if she doesn't want him, I do!" Me and Bella looked at Rose as if she had 4 heads. "What?"

"What is up with you and Emmett today, you are both acting weird, Emmett's being all serious and your acting all 'I love ALL animals!'" they were really starting to creep me out. Something was up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.

"Nothing." Rose turned away then as if she was trying to hid her face.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, What is your deal?" I wanted to know what was going on and she knew it that's why she was 'running'.

"Nothing, I swear." she now had her hand on her stomach, almost as if she was… "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! ROSIE YOUR PREGNANT!" I squealed, oh my, Esme was gonna be so EXCITED. Wait, this made no sense, Emmett wanted kids why is he acting all weird…

"What did you do Rosie, why is Em acting so… awkward?" I was really confused as I saw Rosie's face turn red. No, she couldn't have, she loves Emmett, she would never cheat on him, but she has been acting weird lately, so I couldn't really play off of what I had seen in the past.

"Okay, Okay your right we are having a baby but can we not do this right now while we are standing in the middle of the pet shop?" she pleaded, I could tell there was something wrong, really wrong. "Okay, but you have to pinkie promise that you will tell us."

* * *

Why hadn't I figured it out myself, I was always good at guessing this kind of stuff. Rose was 3 MONTS along((how hahn't we noticed??). I didn't have a clue about what this could mean, did she cheat on my brother( her husband? I couldn't even consider the fact that, though she can be bitchy, Rosalie would ever, EVER do that to Emmett, she loved him too much. They have been married for 5 years and they still act like newlyweds, they are always gazing at each other, never really fighting, and always…well I can skip that part. Anyway, they are too in love to have any infidelity floating around in…Rose's uterus.

* * *

**SOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK???? PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW. IT IS GREATLY APRECIATED!!!! THANK YOU! WAS IT TOO CHOPPY AND WHAT ABOUT EDWARD AND ALICE'S PAST, WAS THAT GOOD?**


End file.
